1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sliding window panel assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a two-piece sliding window panel assembly having a lead screw power unit incorporated therein.
2. Related Technology
Automobiles, particularly pick-up trucks, often have sliding window assemblies (backlight windows) to control the automobile passengers' exposure to ambient air and to allow access to the cargo box of the pick-up truck. These window assemblies often comprises two, three, or four piece encapsulated units.
Further, these units are sometimes power enabled with a remotely mounted motor and push-pull or pull-pull cables to allow the window to be power opened and closed. Due to the nature of the pull-pull or push-pull cable systems, the power system takes up a large amount of space and introduces maintenance and durability problems. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a power unit that is less complex and smaller than traditional cable systems.
In automotive applications incorporating a two piece sliding window panel assembly, the assemblies typically include a stationary window having an opening and a movable window that is movable between a “closed position” and an “open position.” In the closed position, the movable window covers the opening of the stationary window and prevents airflow through the sliding window panel assembly. In the open position, the movable window fails to cover at least some portion of the opening and permits airflow through the sliding window assembly.
As with all manufacturing, it is advantageous to include features that improve installation, quality, and cost. Means that readily and properly allow an operator to power open and close a sliding window panel assembly would therefore be advantageous.
All of the above limitations present problems in construction, manufacturing, and installation of sliding window assemblies, such as those found in the rear windows of pick-up trucks.